


The Creep Show

by LadyWitchdoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Circus, Creep Show, Dystopia, Emotional, International (Character), Minor Violence, Multi, Orphans, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, The Cult (Police), Traitor (Character), Twins, Unrequited Love, Unusual Names, girls, sir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: We didn't have a choice. When we were young we didn't meet our parents, Sir took us in and gave us new names. We called each other different names. We run from The Cult and Sir gives us a home. I think we're all happy.





	1. Tight Rope

I took a deep breath, staring at the rope that was in front of me. I had to cross or else I fail. I have to cross or I'll be in the box. I have to cross to make them laugh. I have no choice. I put my white foot on the rope, it wobbles a bit before I take another deep breath and take another step, my balance in tact. I take another few steps, I have to fall but I don't want to. I take a few more steps, almost halfway done but that will never happen. I make a false move, people gasp. They're easy to fool, as I take another step they sigh with relief. I keep walking carefully before I take the final step, my foot twisting at the halfway point and people gasp as I fall. I close my eyes as I hit the ground, mud splashing everywhere around me as people laugh and clap. I stood up and gave a smile of happiness, it was false. I wiped a bit of mud off my suit as people walk away full of joy. I stare at the rope that is only a bit above me, a 6-foot high rope. That was my act in this pathetic place, my act since I was a child, once a nightmare now just an endless chore. 

My brother's laugh is heard as he walks towards me, money in his hand. "Sebastian, what a classic act. Too bad you didn't include me, you could earn more money like the good old days," he says with some sarcasm as he hands me a towel. I take it and quickly clean my hair and my tight roping uniform. "Luke, you know as much as I do that this town is poor. If we shared this act, you'd get more money then you deserve." I say back as he laughs. "Sebastian it was equal money we used to earn now that I have a different job doesn't mean anything else. Besides, Sir told me that I can get a raise which means more money for me!" Luke said fixing his hair. I stared at his only showing eye and threw the towel on top of him. Luke took the towel and grinned as he walked off. I hated my brother, but it's all I could do. I couldn't fight him until work was done and we were on the road. I remember the words I told him, how we used to split the money. 

 

** |10 years ago | **

I climbed up onto the tight rope, glancing at Luke who stood by it with a supportive smile. I got to the top and took a deep breath. I could do it. I took my first step, and then another. The rope was already showing how off balanced I was. I did it a bit quicker, my balance getting ticked off more before my foot slid. It hit the rope before I fell into the puddle below me. People clapped as my brother walked around, I stood and some people clapped some were in awe. By the time the crowd left, Luke smiled and fixed my hair. "Sebastian, with all this money we can afford dinner tonight. We have to keep doing this, with all this money in years we won't have to work!" He said as I smiled back. He put his cap back on, none of the money from his cap falling out and he jumped onto a tiny soapbox and called out 

"Come one! Come all! See the smallest tightrope walker ever! See the uneven steps he takes as he falls to his doom!" Luke called out, getting a new crowd to come towards him. I climb back up at the new crowd and I do the same thing as before. I fall, and people clap and Luke collects more money. We do this for the rest of the day, and when the sun sets and people leave Luke and I gather by the fire with the others. Frostbite eats a stick with one of the sets of teeth he has, and Guardian sits comfortably, ruffling her ruffle collar. Pun is eating some of the stale popcorn he was selling, trying to chew the rubbery corn. Sir walks out, his cane in hand as he sticks his hand out to Frostbite. Frostbite opens the mouth by his tail and it spits out money, then Sir goes to Guardian and she gives him some money, then to Pun where he gets some more money and he comes by Luke who only gives him two dollars. Sir glares at him and mutters something walking off to the other acts. Guardian stares at Luke "Luke, you're going into the box. You know Sir doesn't like us keeping money from him." she says quietly and Luke grins "I know Guardian but I don't have any money except for two dollars." he says taking off his cap and in the cap was pieces of bread for each of us. Everyone took one, and Luke smiled as he stood up, put on his cap and grabs my shoulder to pull me close "With my brother Sebastian, we will earn enough money to leave and we will bring you all with us!" Luke shouted as he took a bite of bread. I smiled and the other orphans cheered. 

Sir clapped his hands after an hour when the fire was dim and we run to the train cart. Luke climbs on first, then I do. We share a cart with the other orphan kid and Luke climbs to the top bunk and puts any extra cash he had on him under the pillow. He then jumped down and went to mirror which was many shattered pieces glued together. He fixed his hair so only his left brown eye was shown and he gave a small smile. I did the same thing, except I moved my hair that covered the left side of my face and stared at the eyes that looked back at me before covering them back up. I didn't say much but went to the bottom bunk and waited until Guardian or Frostbite blew out the candle.

 **|Present Day |**   

I knocked on a door, and it opened as I walked in slowly. "International, what is it?" Sir said. My name is only International in the circus, we all got fake names, Luke is Traitor, Frostbite is Tooth, Guardian is Jester, and Pun is Punkkid (might be his real name, I don't know).  I took a deep breath and looked at Sir "Sir, I want a raise. If Traitor can get a raise for being a delivery boy then I want a raise. I have to fall in the mud and lose any dignity I have." I say seriously, my claws holding onto his desk as he looks up at me. "International, you know that raises are only for people who do excellent in their act. You just walk on a tightrope." He started, standing up and grabbed my hair "If you showed people the freak that you are with this hair covering your eye, maybe you'd get a raise. If you let people see what a real creep and freak you are then maybe you'd get a raise but for now you're just some pathetic monster who does tight roping and fails at it." He said seriously, letting go of my hair and smirking. "So International either take a raise like Traitor and show the world the real reason why you're in this creep show or be in that pathetic tightrope act." Sir said, sitting back down. I sighed "I am not going to be in the real creep show. I'd rather drink the blood of my worst enemy." I said.

"Remember, your worst enemy is your boss." Sir said as he turned his chair around and I walked out of his "office". If I agree to be in the creep show, then I'd get more money from visitors but also I'd lose more dignity than usual. As I walked off I passed by the Creep Show and I went in; Guardian would be there. I walked past the monsters who sat there lifelessly, and there was Guardian who stood there radiantly on a fake balcony made out of boxed and a railing. She stood there beautifully and I cleared my throat. She looked at me and her eyes smiled "Sebastian!" She said jumping down and hugging me. I looked down at her and smiled a small bit. "How are you, Sebastian? Why are you here?" she asked and I sighed, pushing her a little bit away. 

"Guardian I talked to Sir about trying to get a raise be-" I said as she interrupted "Oh yeah Luke got a raise. I guess you live in the old days where you shared stuff." She said and I gave her a small glare. "Guardian, listen. I want a raise because living your whole life in a cheap ass travelling circus isn't something I want to be doing. I want to get out of here, and live somewhere else." I say and before she could interrupt again "But I talked to Sir about a raise, and he said I could get one if I joined the creep show." Guardian looked at me, her eye glowing with happiness. 

"Sebastian! You would be here with me! We could earn more money, we could get out of here together!" Guardian said happily. She was right, she earned a lot more money than me, and with our money combined, we could be two friends sharing an apartment. "You should have taken it, then we could be creeps together~!" She smiled before she thought for a moment "Did you accept it? No, you didn't accept it. You always talk about any dignity you have." She mutters and I put my claws on her shoulder.

"I'm still undecided. I don't want to scare people, I want to earn money so I can get out. If I have to, I might as well do it. We can be two friends in the Creep Show then two friends in an apartment." I said and she smiled as she went back to her "balcony". 

"Sebastian, you have to do it. We can be together,  **forever**." Guardian said her eye glowing as her white half mask turned from a beautiful light white to a deadly dark purple. I sighed and walked out. The only small amount of light in that area turned darker as I walked out. I felt a part of me drain away from there, but that's normal for the creep show. I made my way back to the tightrope where I got ready for the next after the show. 

After the next show, after falling into the mud and the crowd leaving I sat on the box right next to the post that held the rope together and thought. There were pros and cons for being in the Creep Show, but it wasn't something I just wanted to risk. Maybe I shouldn't do it because I don't like people knowing my secret. It was just the hair I loved, the eyes scare me. They only stare back at me at my soul, I don't know what they do when other people will see me there with my eyes into their soul. 


	2. Traitor

I stare at the train cart, it's closing time. The time where Sir collects money from us, and we get a small dinner of stale bread, water, and a tiny cookie. I sit by myself since I don't fit in with the retired, circus act, or Creep Show including International, and Sir has his own fire with the other trainer that are promoted outside of the circus act. It's barely even a fire, just the glow of the warm flame is all I get as I sit on the train cart, eating the hard bread. I glance up a few times at the Creep Show where Jester sits with her friends; my old friends but you can't get anywhere in the real world with friends. As I finish the dinner I see Card and Deck. Those two are twins like International and I but they're in the Circus act and the Creep Show, it pays well when you can work with your brother in two ways. 

Card is the younger one I believe that has a light pink fur, an inverted eye and whose hair covers his right eye. He does have a uniform that covers his chest, neck, right arm, left leg, right foot, and tail. Deck is the complete opposite with a bleached yellow fur, and from the hair to the eye, and to his outfit. The two are a different type of twins, the type that is never meant to be separated. Card clears his throat and I look at the two, and Deck grins. "Luke, your humble brother has challenged you to a duel, and if you accept come with us." Card says his voice light and quiet before Deck yells with power and confidence "And be prepared to lose!" I have no change in expression but I stand up, and they walk off. I grab a stick and I follow them. I don't mind fighting International but when they use my human name, it's serious. As they walk, Sir is nowhere to be seen which means he's in his office. There's a crowd surrounding us and in the middle is International. Card and Deck disappear into the crowd and Sebastian stares at me "Hello Brother, ready to fight?" he asks his voice monotone and I just nod. 

We stand at the far side of the crowd and Frostbite created a bell sounding and International ran towards me, and I jumped away from him. International growled and I quickly threw the stick at him, he grabbed it before I tackled him down, and started slapping him as hard as I could. HE growled with all his might and then I accidentally moved his hair when I slapped him and I stared at his eyes. The different eyes were scary, some spooked me with the dark void, some with a death stare, it was hypnotizing and scary but I didn't look away at my brother's shameful secret. Sebastian punched me in the face and quickly kneed me as he got up. His hair wasn't in place, it was shaken up. "This is what you are, for getting that raise," he said his voice dark as he grabbed my neck and started to choke me, I kicked him away before he could do too much, and knowing not this was a real brawl I used my claws and scratched his neck, a few parts of his neck starting to bleed. He grabbed his neck and I moved so I could slam him into the ground, the ground being where his final breathes were. I grinned a wicked grin, before hearing a door slam open. 

"International Traitor! Stop the fighting, and meet me in my office now!" Sir yelled, my hands moving away from International's head so he could breathe again. I stood up and so did he before he pushed me to my ground once more, and walked towards Sir's office. I swore under my breath as I got back up and followed him, the groups dispersing. As we entered Sir was smoking a cigar, the smoke filling his office as he glared at us. "Sit," he said as International and I sat in the chairs by his desk and he glared at both of us, the blue jewel in his cane shining in the only light that entered his office. "So I heard you two were in a brawl. You both know that brawls aren't allowed, because death in the show can create grief, and grief means not enough money to keep the show going, and not enough money to keep you orphans safe from The Cult. Now tell me, why did you two brawl?" I look at International and he stays quiet as I look forward at Sir.

"We brawled because my brother was jealous of my raise. You see, we used to work together so when he found out I was getting more for us working the same years he couldn't stand it. If you promise him a raise we will have no reason to ever fight." I said folding my claws into each other. Sir chuckled as he took the cigar out of his mouth "I see Traitor. Well, your brother already talked to me about that, and we both know that he has two options. He could either work in the Creep Show for more money or he could keep doing his job. He said that he would rather eat the blood of his enemy instead. So tell me International, why did you two fight? You obviously keep secrets from your brother." Sir said and I glanced at International.

"Sir, unlike my brother I have dignity. I don't want to be something someone stares at or laughed at. I know with the more money I can save up and possibly move away but then I can't at the same time because if I'm popular then people would pay more to see me. I don't want to be stuck in any corner, I want to get out of this circus business before people want me to stay, I don't care about my safety with the Cult because I'm not the one they want." International said a bit confidently, as Sir was working on some paperwork. He glanced up at us and took the cigar out of his mouth again. 

"International, don't speak that filth again. You and Traitor have those stupid words stuck in your head, International you either agree to be in the Creep Show and stay or you stay with your after show act in the comedic area. Traitor, you speak the same bullshit your brother does so you two will be in the box until we get to the next town, and then you both will either be in the creep show together or you'll grab all your shit and leave. If you get caught by The Cult, say nothing about us." he said his voice fully serious and I glance at International and he just stands up, bows and walks out. I turn away and follow Sebastian, one last glance at Sir before walking out, leaving his door open. Jester saw us, and ran towards International trying to talk to him, but as rules state, we are silent until we reach the box. We walked forward until we get to the train cart. It's a small cart, surprisingly different as it's smaller, the red paint is just replaced with a metal sheet. The doors are old as International opens them, and gets in. I follow hesitantly, as the floor creaks. The door shuts behind us as there's only the tiniest of light, besides from the window as I see International sitting in the corner. 

I sit in the corner opposite of him, I glance at him as he tries to fix his hair and I grab my hat and take it off my head. I look at what's in my hat, just some coins that people tipped me and bits of food that they had in town. I always visited the town we went to, the food is interesting and it helps me decide where I want to go after the circus closes. Sir is a liar he always tells us we're making enough money but it's a lie. I've seen before that we're broke, the retired are only here because they made the most money and Sir doesn't have enough money to lie about their deaths. It's a shame though that The Cult is after us, even though we haven't done much or unless this is another lie. 

I felt the train start to move without warning, I've missed the feeling in some way as I used to be in this boxcar a lot. Old habits die hard, but maybe I'll never be in here again. I put the cap back on, and I put my back against the wall as we leave this town.


End file.
